westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitra
Mitra is a Vulpin politican who mentrs Janik.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 2- Alex’s Commentary Personality Although Mitra lives in Terria, she wears Nessian dress to preserve her Vulpin heritage.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 2- Alex’s Commentary Relationships 'Janik' It is her duty to ensure Janik is prepared for her upcoming ambassadorial duties. She lives in Sunsgrove.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 2- Alex’s Commentary Skills Mitra displays intimate knowledge of Lutren, Tamian, and Vulpin cultures,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 2- Alex’s Commentary as well as the complexities of Vulpin politicsBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 4 and history. She is also able to raw parallels between the past and the current state of politics in various countries.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 5 S History 'Pre-Series' Mitra used to live in Navran, but left because of the complicated state of Vulpin politics.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 5 She has served Janik’s family for years as an assistant and educator related to Tamian, Lutren, and Vulpin civilizations.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 2- Alex’s Commentary 'Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three' Mitra listens as Janik tries to listBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 1the members of the Vulpin Council.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 4 Janik gets hung up near the end of the list, and Mitra notes this is where Janik always gets hung up. Janik insists that she’s got the name, but fails to recall it.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 2 Mitra prompts Janik by asking her where the member's family holds the most power. Using a mnemonic device, Janik recalls the name.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 3 Mitra compliments Janik, and Janik asks her Mitra long it took her to memorize the Council's names. Mitra tells Janik that what the Council controls is more important than their names, and that the Council’s decisions are influenced by how it affects their power over Navran. Janik asks why they don’t take the people's needs into account, and Mitra tells Janik that one can’t help anyone if they don’t have power. She emphasizes that as a representative of Sunsgrove in particular, Janik needs to remember that.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 4 Janik says she thinks she understands, and Mitra says that she left Navran because Sunsgrovian politics are easy to understand. Janik replies that since Sunsgrove is large and a unity it needs to be simple. However, Mitra tells Janik that simplicity is dangerous, and asks her if she knows why Navran's monarchy failed.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 5 Janik replies that it was too much power in one place, and recounts the events of The Night of Knives. Mitra compliments Janik on her good memory, noting this is a good quality for a future politician. Janik says she has a good teacher.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 6 Description Appearances *Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Pages 1- 8 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Vulpin Category:Female Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:Chapter Three